<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Последний шепот by Ksencha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965978">Последний шепот</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha'>Ksencha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Переводы Ksencha [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор данной работы вдохновлен сценами 3х22</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Переводы Ksencha [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Последний шепот</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942727">Last Whisper</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalstandard/pseuds/royalstandard">royalstandard</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он проводил каждую свободную минуту, запоминая все о ней. Он запомнил белокурые локоны у ее ушей, то, как они намекали на красный цвет, когда солнечный свет падал прямо на них. Ему было интересно, щекочет ли локон над левым ухом ее кожу, когда она поворачивает голову.</p><p>Он чувствовал, как ее сердце бьется в груди, мягко, ровно и трепетно. Он слушал ее, как оно стучит быстрее, чем сердце взрослого человека. Была более живой, даже несмотря на то, что в данный момент она была в его объятиях и не проявляла активности. Он давным-давно запомнил это крошечное сердцебиение, которое звучало как щебетание крапивника по сравнению с более низкими, более звучными воронами, которые стучали в груди других вокруг него. Он помнил ровное биение ее сердца с самого первого момента, когда услышал его, бьющееся так быстро, что оно походило на равномерное покачивание стиральной машины на берегу океана, и его пальцы прижались к ее спине, осторожно, чтобы не причинить ей боль, когда он почувствовал, как ее пульс забился в венах.</p><p>Он слушал, как она вдыхает, ее крошечные ноздри расширяются, когда она засовывает пальцы в рот, а затем перемещается, кладя ногу своего мягкого животного между зубами и нежно грызя ее. Он слышал, как расширяются ее легкие, когда стоял вот так тихо, ее маленькое тело работало, такое живое. Он чувствовал себя более живым, просто слушая ее, его тысячелетнее тело чувствовало свой возраст в такие моменты, как этот.</p><p>Несколько часов спустя он сидел под лучами заходящего солнца, широко раскрыв глаза и наблюдая, как она молча отдыхает, прислонившись к углу манежа. Когда она двигалась, он запоминал, как ее светлые волосы терлись о сетку, словно это была его любимая песня, и его пальцы взмахивали веером, каждый кончик пальца касался его бедра один за другим, чтобы добавить перкуссии к ее песне.</p><p>Затем она оказалась в объятиях матери, больше не в его руках, чтобы защитить, и это был самый душераздирающий момент из всех. Он коснулся ее спины, почувствовал ее дыхание и услышал ее сердце, и он должен был доверять другому, чтобы защитить ее лучше, чем он. Его старое сердце, такое мозолистое и изношенное веками, казалось открытой раной, когда он отдавал свою дочь на попечение ее матери. Он знал, несмотря на свойственную ему необузданную паранойю, что маленький волк позаботится о ней, но, отдавая унцию своего контроля, он чувствовал себя таким бездыханным и вялым, как никто другой. Он не будет тем, кто сделает это. Он не мог быть тем, кто сделает это, и это убивало его больше, чем что-либо прежде.</p><p>Его ручка царапала бумагу, заполняя мысли его разума, и каждая гравюра обжигала его душу. Впервые за долгое время его тело болело, и слова, которые он писал, давили на него тяжелым грузом. Он должен был дать ей знать. Он увидит ее снова; он лгал себе об этом, пытаясь убедить свою психику.<br/>Аккуратно сложив листок, он вложил его в конверт и нацарапал на нем каждое драгоценное письмо с ее именем. Он знал, что ему следует поторопиться — у его братьев и сестер было не так много времени; теперь он мог слышать страдальческие крики Кола — но это было единственное, что он делал медленно. Он не торопился с этим, его пальцы пробегали по корешку конверта, затем скользили по клапану, чтобы приклеить клей к себе. Встав, он бесшумно прошел в соседнюю комнату и, согнувшись в колене, сунул конверт во внешний карман сумки с подгузниками.</p><p>Ради нее он пойдет в ад. Он пойдет в ад за всех них.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>